Claws in Hand (Avengers Unleashed)
Claws in Hand is the 17th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Jocasta ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant (first appearance; joins team) Supporting Characters * Princess Shuri (first appearance) * White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Azrael ** River * Titanian Tiger Tribe ** Chief Razor (first appearance) ** Unnamed Members (first appearance) Villains * Golden Jaguar / Erik Killmonger / N'Jadaka (first appearance) * Klaw / Ulysse Klaue * Hydra ** Viper / Madame Hydra ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich * Sabretooth / Victor Creed * Ronan's Elite ** Ronan the Accuser ** Nebula / Minn-Erva (first appearance) ** Korath the Pursuer Other Characters * Thanos (mentioned only) Premise While Black Panther and White Tiger work to settle prominent business at the Wakandan Embassy of India, Falcon and Redwing team up with Greer Grant / Tigra to stop and apprehend Klaw and Erik Killmonger / Golden Jaguar, who are smuggling Vibranium for their own attempts to overthrow Hydra even if it will cost the safety of Wakanda. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Captain Marvel, Iron Man and Hulk work to retrieve Rhino and Sabretooth, who were accidentally transported during a fight over a prototype of the Tesseract into the White Tiger Sanctuary, an island where Tigra's people the Titanian Tigers live since they were banished from Titan by Thanos. The heroes must also work alongside the Titanian Tigers to stop Korath the Pursuer and cyborg assassin Minn-Erva / Nebula from stealing their sacred artifacts for Ronan the Accuser. Plot Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther, Falcon, Hawkeye and Hulk are battling Crossbones in order to stop him from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos. Just as the heroes emerge victorious, Crossbones attempts to retreat, but he is ambushed and neutralized by a mysterious figure with cat-like attributes and abilities. Hawkeye initially believes it is either Black Cat or White Tiger, but the figure soon reveals herself to be a Tiger-based female werecat. The other Avengers soon address to Hawkeye and meet the new heroine, who introduces herself as Tigra and follows them to the Tower. Meanwhile, Peter Parker, Tony Stark and Ava Ayala are examining on a prototype of the Tesseract in Roxxon before they are alerted of the intrusions of Rhino and Sabretooth, to which they don their superhero forms and fight the two villains off. The prototype suddenly erupts and activates an teleportation portal which engulfs both Rhino and Sabretooth to unknown locations. Meanwhile, Black Panther is contacted by his sister Princess Shuri, who alerts him and the Avengers Klaw's attempts to sell Vibranium to Wakandan Exile N'Jadaka / Erik Killmonger in the Wakandan Embassy of India, where Tigra reveals that it is where her people are living in. Meanwhile, Ronan the Accuser is overseeing files of a series of mystical artifacts on Earth he seeks for, and dispatches Korath the Pursuer and an unknown shadowed assassin to retrieve these artifacts. The Avengers arrive in India and meet with Shuri at the Embassy and, while Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Captain Marvel, Iron Man and Hulk go search for Rhino and Sabretooth, Falcon and Redwing go with Tigra search for Klaw and Killmonger as T'Challa and Ava (who happens to be an attorney of Wakanda) exact to settle prominent business in the Embassy as the others explore the area to track down possible agents and spies working for Killmonger. Iron Man and his group manage to find Rhino and Sabretooth being held prisoners in the White Tiger Sanctuary by Tigra's people, the Titanian Tigers, who live in the island since they were banished from Titan by Thanos. They get confronted by Korath the Pursuer and an Ronan's cyborg assassin Minn-Erva / Nebula, who arrive to retrieve the Titanian Tigers' artifacts. Meanwhile, Falcon, Tigra and Redwing confront and apprehend Klaw in a dock right before he can load the ship with the Vibranium supplies. But they also find out (and report to T'Challa) that Killmonger is hiding in the Embassy. Thanks to White Swan's telepathic power, T'Challa manages to intercept Killmonger's attempts to assassinate him. Killmonger soon dons his own Black Panther suit (stylling himself as the "Golden Jaguar") at the same time T'Challa dons the Black Panther suit and they fight. As the two Wakandans fight and the Avengers battle Killmonger's henchmen, a prototype of the Space Stone erupts and teleports them both and Ava at the White Tiger Sanctuary, where they join Iron Man's group in battling Golden Jaguar, Nebula and Korath to protect the Titanian Tigers' artifacts. Falcon, Redwing and Tigra arrive in the fight and, using Klaw's arm-cannon, they manage to weaken and destabilize Killmonger's Golden Jaguar suit and strip him off his necklace. Tigra and White Tiger manage to defeat Nebula and use a Space Stone prototype to send her to Pluto as Spider-Man and Iron Man manage to teleport Korath to Saturn. Disgusted with the failure of his plan, Killmonger triggers an nuclear bomb he implanted in the underground of the Embassy. Alerted of this, Phoenix Princess and White Swan manage to find it and defuse it, foiling Killmonger's plans. As Killmonger and Klaw are taken to the Raft with Rhino and Sabretooth, Tigra (though grateful to the Avengers for her help) feels ashamed for having seemingly brought this fight on her people and decides to leave the White Tiger Sanctuary despite Chief Razor's pleas to stay. Under Falcon's suggestions, Captain America, who had likewise admired Tigra's performance, invites her to join the Avengers, which she gratefully accepts as she shapeshifts to and reveals to the heroes her human form and says: "Call me Greer. Greer Grant.". Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Tara Strong as Jocasta * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Kimberly Brooks as Tigra / Greer Grant * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk / Bruce Banner * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Masasa Moyo as Princess Shuri * Phil LaMarr as Chief Razor * Khary Payton as Golden Jaguar / Erik Killmonger / N'Jadaka * David Shaughnessy as Klaw / Ulysse Klaue * Claudia Black as Viper / Madame Hydra * J. B. Blanc as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * John DiMaggio as Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich, Sabretooth / Victor Creed * Keith Szarabajka as Ronan the Accuser * Erica Luttrell as Nebula / Minn-Erva * Dave Fennoy as Korath the Pursuer Notes References Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Episodes